Artem Anisimov
| birth_place = Yaroslav, Soviet Union | draft = 54th overall | draft_year = 2006 | draft_team = New York Rangers | career_start = 2005 | ntl_team = Russia }} Artem Anisimov (born Artem Alekseevich Anisimov on May 24, 1988) is a Russian professional ice hockey center currently playing for the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Artem is a product of the Lokomotiv Yaroslavl hockey school. He made his semi-professional debut on their junior farm club, Lokomotiv 2, during the 2004–05 season before joining the senior team in the 2005–06 season. Artem was drafted 54th overall in the 2006 NHL Entry Draft by the New York Rangers. On August 2, 2007, Artem signed his first contract with the Rangers, and played with the American Hockey League (AHL)'s Hartford Wolf Pack for the 2008–09 season. On January 23, 2009, it was announced that Artem had been selected to participate in the 2009 AHL All-Star Classic in Worcester, Massachusetts, representing the PlanetUSA team. He scored one goal and assisted on two others, including the game-winner, in a 14–11 PlanetUSA victory over the Canadian All-Stars. On February 1, 2009, Artem was recalled by the Rangers for the first time in his career after posting 21 goals and 29 assists for 50 points with the Wolf Pack. On February 3, 2009, he made his NHL debut against the Atlanta Thrashers at Madison Square Garden. On October 11, 2009, Artem scored his first career NHL goal against Jean-Sebastien Giguere of the Anaheim Ducks in a 3–0 win. After becoming a restricted free agent, he re-signed with the Rangers to a two-year, $3.75 million deal on July 8, 2011. After one season of the contract, Artem (along with Brandon Dubinsky, Tim Erixon and a first round draft pick in the 2013 NHL Entry Draft) were traded to the Columbus Blue Jackets for Rick Nash, Steven Delisle and a 2013 conditional third round pick. On June 26, 2013, Artem signed a three-year contract extension with the Blue Jackets for $3.28-million per year, but on June 30, 2015, he and his fellow teammates Jeremy Morin, Marko Dano and Corey Tropp, along with Columbus' 2016 4th Round Pick were traded to the Chicago Blackhawks for Brandon Saad, Alex Broadhurst and Michael Paliotta. On July 1, 2015, Artem signed a 5-year, $22.75 million contract extension with the Blackhawks. On October 9, 2015, he scored the first goal in his first regular season game at Barclays Center against Thomas Greiss of the New York Islanders; the Blackhawks would go on to win the game 3-2 in overtime. In his first year with the Blackhawks, Artem scored 20 goals to go with 22 assists as the Blackhawks lost in Game 7 of the first round of the 2016 Stanley Cup Playoffs to the St. Louis Blues. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Russia}} Category:1988 births Category:New York Rangers draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Russian ice hockey centres Category:Russian ice hockey players